Grief (Rewrite)
by Timetheif1
Summary: Life after a war is awful. Nothing will ever be the same. WARNINGS INSIDE, PLEASE READ THEM. P.S This is a ewrite of my original story.


**Morning (or whatever time it is for you)! While I was happy how the story "grief" turned out, I though It could be a whole lot better, so here I am, rewriting it. Now for the disclaimer. Lena help me out.**

 **Lena: You can say a few simple words**

 **Me: No I can't...I don't like to**

 **Lena: Oh look, a spider!**

 **Me: KILL IT!**

 **Lena: *picks up spider and puts it in my face* say it...**

 **Me: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN!**

 **Warning: PTSD, mention of torture, death, attempted suicide, multiple personality disorder, possible mentions of child abuse, implied stockholm syndrome, possible but unlikely mentions of self harm IF I MISSED SOMETHING LET ME KNOW.**

 **P.S this all in Lena's POV unless otherwise specified**

* * *

I stood and watched as Barodius was absorbed into the orb. Even though he was evil and totally deserved it, I still screamed his name. Ren and Jesse held me back as I tried to grab him. I have no clue what I was thinking, a part of me must still be loyal, but I punched them and ran foward, jumping onto Dharak, grabbing Barodius and jumping off just in time. Being the person he was, Barodius shoved me under him, so I absorbed nearly the entire impact. The guards pulled him off of me at an incredible speed. Ren and Fabia helped me off the floor, and to the infirmirary, so I could get checked out. Thankfully the worst that happened was a cracked rib. They still made Jesse, Zenet, and I spend a week there so that they could treat the numerous injuries we sustained while being Kazarina's lab rats. When I was finally released after several mental evaluations, I went down to the dungeons and payed the disgraced Emporer a visit. I asked him where Sid was.

"He's dead! Gone! Not coming back! And you know what, if you hadn't failed, you'd still be around and could've saved him. It's your fault!" He yelled at me with a smirk. I screamed at him and ran out of the dungeons. Once I was out, I ran to my room in the neathian palace. I flopped onto my bed and screamed. It was my fault. If I'd been better, maybe trained harder, I could've saved him. I wasn't. I kept screaming until Zenet found me and gave me something that instantly made me tired. I woke up the next morning thinking it was just a dream. That Sid wasn't dead, just MIA. When I went to the throne room, a nasty suprise awaited me. Kazarina.

"What is she doing here?" I asked backing away. She punished me. And when I woke up. I was in chains, stuck and forced to be nothing more than a pet and a lab rat. She took one look at me and fell to the ground screaming. Nurzack explained to everyone that the headband she wore kept her under her own spell. But since the spell held her for so long, the curse could take maybe a whole year before she was what she used to be before the war and until then she'd have multiple personality disorder with the one we know slowly torturing her. Nurzack didn't say it, but this was an obvious work of Barodius.

"Why her?" Fabia finally asked. There was silence as Kazarina writhed on the ground ground in pain. Nurzack looked at her in sympathy before speaking words I could barely hear.

"She's half human." Chaos shot through the room. Oblivious to it all, Kazarina continued to scream. After several moments of chaos, she shifted to her human form and instantly quieted. She simply sat there Indian style, looking at us with an expression that seemed to show no emotion but every emotion at the same time.

"Have a guard escort her to a guest room," Serena quietly whispered. A castle knight stepped out from the shadows, and gently pulled her to her feet. As they left, everyone turned to Nurzack.

"How is this even possible?" Kuso asked.

"Gundalian father, human mother who married on earth and divorced when the woman was pregnant. When she was born her mother raised her on earth under a different name, and when she turned 18, her mom died of cancer so she came to live on Gundalia with her dad. She shined in science on earth and she pursued that here too. Caught Barodius's attention, refused, and we see the result," Mason read the file. "Oh this is interesting. Her peers described her as angelic and soft spoken. Only showed a fun side when someone really got to know her." I rolled my eyes.

"What was her human name?" Fabia asked. "And why did she have two names to begin with?"

"Well, for one it was a law that hybrids had to have two names so that they didn't have a tie to the other race while on gundalia. As for her human name...Elise Hannah Gesslin."

"Call her Elise then," I spoke up. "She likely shifts forms when she shifts personalities. It'll be easier that way." Everyone nodded. It was then that I noticed Rubaniod on Linus's shoulder. "Where's Sid?" I asked. Ren turned me.

"Lena..." Ren started. I didn't stick around long enough for him to finish. I took off running. When I reached my room, I screamed. I began a rampage, breaking nearly everything within the small but luxorious room, only stopping when I couldn't continue. I lay on the floor for what must've been hours. Finally I couldn't stand it so I got up and began to clean up. I recieved many cuts and splinters on my hands, feet, and knees but I didn't care. I could no longer care. I didn't give up in the lab because I knew Sid was out there. All this time, he wasn't. The room looked bad when I finished but I really didn't care. I didn't need it anymore. Slowly, I walked out of my room, and to a balcony. It was already dark out. I left a bloody footprint trail but that would just make it easier for them. I grabbed a hold of the rail, and swung myself up. 'On the count of three,' I thought. One. Two.

"Lena?" a small angelic voice questioned. I turned to Kaz...Elise. She stood there, in bare feet herself looking questioningly at me. Almost instantly, her eyes widened to alarm. "Get down!" she said firmly. I stayed put right where I was. I went to move, before she could stop me, but I was too slow. "Someone help!" she cried out. I flew off, but she still had my arm. I heard footsteps and struggled harder. It was the queen of neathia of all people. I gave up then, knowing it was impossible now, and let them bring me up. Elise kept a firm grip on me while Serena got a knight to bring some guaze. I struggled a little but it was half-hearted and weak.

"Hey, easy. You're going to be fine," Elise whispered. I gave up completely when the queen came back with a first aid kit.

"How did you manage this?" she asked.

"Cleaning," I mumbled sarcasticly. Elise smiled slightly, and took the disinfectant from the kit. I hissed as she dabbed the wounds but kept my mouth shut. Once I was all bandaged up, both girls sat with me.

"You know, things will get better. It may be a while, but it'll happen," Serena informed me. I wasn't sure of that but life has taught me one thing. Somtimes if you suck it up and keep going without a single reason, you'll find one. It might not make it better but it will exist.


End file.
